This invention related to a method for cleaning pipelines, particularly to a method for removing spatters from a pipeline.
In a process piping such as, the piping of a power generating plant or a chemical plant, pieces of pipe having large diameters are commonly jointed together by welding. The welding process usually result in the formation of spatters at the welded joint which pollutes the pipeline and, in some cases, seriously harms the processing device. It is known that, after installation, piping must be subject to a pressure test for testing the quality of the welded joint prior to initial operation. After the pressure test, operations, such as, flashing, boiling out and blowing off, must be done frequently, until it is assured that residual spatters in the pipeline are completely removed. The blowing off operation has resulted in an increase in the investment cost as well as an increase in labor.